This invention relates to protective gear for elbows, knees or other joints and body parts with an integrated toy or novelty figure or object.
Pads, braces, straps and other protective gear have long been used to protect body parts such as knees, elbows and other joints and extremities that could be harmed by impact during certain activities, for example, play, athletics, exercise and work. Typically, elbow or knee pads have a cushioned, protective pad to which either an elastic sleeve or straps are attached for holding the pad in the desired location with respect to the joint to be protected. The pad is generally resilient in order to cushion an impact and may also have a hard protective shield at the front side of the pad for additional safety. Although the use of such protective gear is encouraged and is widespread, many who should wear such protective gear do not.
Children, adolescents and adults all risk injury when performing certain physical activities, such as skating, and would benefit from wearing protective gear of the type described herein. Despite these benefits, many in each group resist wearing, or do not wear, such protective gear.
In the case of children, they often do not appreciate the inherent danger in many activities and are, therefore, unwilling to wear protective gear for various reasons ranging from physical inconvenience or discomfort to a perception that wearing protective gear is an indication for all to see that they are not proficient at the particular activity involved. Precisely because children do not recognize the risk and believe that they are more accomplished at the particular activity than they in fact are, they may act recklessly. Therefore, it is important that they wear appropriate protective gear while engaged in certain activities. Accordingly, there is a need to induce children to more willingly wear elbow pads, knee pads and other protective gear.
In the case of adolescents and adults, many recognize the benefits of wearing such protective gear during certain activities, yet some refuse to wear the protective gear.
There is therefore a need, which the invention herein satisfies, to induce persons of all ages to wear appropriate protective gear while engaged in certain activities of an athletic nature, as described above.